loonatheworldfandomcom-20200223-history
HyunJin
) | birth_place = Sillim, Seoul Metropolitan City, Gwanak District, South Korea | height = 163cm (5'4") (estimated) | weight = | blood = AB | nicknames = Bread Jinnie (빵진이) (main) Various others; see below. | instrument = Piano, Guitar | color = Yellow (노란색) | animal = Cat (고양이) | reveal = October 28, 2016 | position = Dancer, Sub-Vocalist, Sub-Rapper | single = "Around You" | previous = HeeJin | next = HaSeul }}HyunJin (Hangul: 현진) is the second revealed member of LOONA and a member of its first sub-unit, LOONA 1/3. She was born as Kim Hyun Jin (Hangul: 김현진) on November 15, 2000 in Sillim, Seoul Metropolitan City, Gwanak District, South Korea She debuted on October 28, 2016 as a member and subsequently released her solo single album "HyunJin" on November 17, 2016. History Early life 2016 : Reveal, Debut in LOONA She released her solo single album HyunJin on November 17, 2016 and subsequently debuted as a member of girl group LOONA. 2017 : MIXNINE, LOONA 1/3 In October 2017, HyunJin, along with fellow LOONA members HeeJin and HaSeul, auditioned for survival reality show MIXNINE. Having passed the audition, she became a contestant as a representative of her agency and idol group.Mix Nine Episode #1 (October 29, 2017) HyunJin made it until the final episode, but was eliminated and did not make it into the final lineup.Mix Nine Episode #14 (January 26, 2018) She was later revealed to be a member of its first sub-unit, LOONA 1/3. 2019 : School graduation On January 7, 2019, HyunJin graduated from Hansung Girls' High School alongside HeeJin. Profile * Stage Name: HyunJin (현진) ** Japanese: ヒョンジン (Hyonjin) * Birth Name: Kim Hyun Jin (김현진; 金賢晉)Handwritten note from 161203 fansign, @YeodeokTW * Name Meaning(s): ''' ** 金 (김/Kim) means "gold, metal".金 - Wiktionary ** 賢 (현/Hyun) means "virtuous".賢 - Wiktionary ** 晉 (진/Jin) means "advance, increase."晉 - Wiktionary ** It's unclear exactly what the last character in HyunJin's name actually is, as the character she wrote in a note to a fan is not very legible. Possibilities include 晉 and 眞 ("truth"). * '''Nickname(s): Bread Jinni (빵진이), HyunJin-Bot (현진봇), Peekaboo (Kkakkoongi; 깍꿍이), Meow-Jin (Hyunnyangi; 현냥이), Aeong-i (애옹이) * Birth date: November 15, 2000 (age ) * Horoscope: Scorpio * Blood type: AB * Birth place: Sillim, Seoul Metropolitan City, Gwanak District, South Korea * Current residence: LOOΠΔ Dormitory, Seoul, South Korea * Roommates: HeeJin, HaSeul, YeoJin, ViVi, Kim Lip, JinSoul, Choerry * Family: Parents; two older brothers * Body statistics: 163 cm (height), 240mm (US 7, EU 38) (shoe size)[Teaser 이달의 소녀 1/3 (LOONA 1/3) "???"] * Education: Baeksa Elementary School, Hansung Girl's Junior High School, Hansung Girls' High School (graduated) * Languages: Korean (fluent) * Position: Undetermined ** LOONA 1/3: Main dancer, vocal ** LOONA: Dancer, sub-vocal * Instruments: Piano,HyunJin plays a live version of Around You with a piano Guitar * Hobbies: Exercising, creating choreography * Likes: Bread, Russian blue cats, gaming, earrings, sports, pillows * Dislikes: People touching her bed, eggplants, the sound of motorcycles * Personality: 4D, confident, outgoing, competitive, sassy Discography Single Albums * "HyunJin" (2016) Other * "Like A Star (이 밤이 지나면)" (as Excellent Vibe) (2018) * "OMG (어머나/OMONA)" (as Universe) (2018) Filmography TV Appearances Web Drama Music Video Appearances Trivia * HyunJin really likes bread, to the point of being called a bread-holic. ** In one case, she said she liked bread more than high-quality sushi provided by the CEO of BlockBerry Creative (BBC). * She desires to be in an earring commercial. * Her role model is Gong Hyo-Jin. * Her nickname HyunJin-Bot stems from her robot like movements during the filming for the "Around You (다녀가요)" MV. * She's the fifth youngest in LOONA. * She's the maknae in LOONA 1/3. * One of HyunJin's special talents is barking like a dog. * In the group, she's represented by a cat and the color yellow. * She was the second member to be revealed on November 2016. * She released her solo single album "HyunJin" on November 17, 2016.LOONA TV #38 * She trained for three years before the release of her debut single album "HyunJin". * She participated in the reality show MIXNINE. Her final ranking is unknown but she did make it to the final 18 female contestants. * She recited the poem ‘The background colour is getting prettier’ by Kim Hak Joong for weekly poem 1. * Her favorite song is Singing in the Rain.Exclusive Interview * She is closest to JinSoul. * Her brothers and her have a big age difference (11 and 10 years)Frequency of the Moon Ep.4 * Her second oldest brother, Jinsu, is very fun and jokes around well with her, so with him she can just call him by his name without any honorifics ("oppa") but she can't do that with the first oldest brother (she finds him a bit too scary for that). * Her oldest brother had a dog named "500 Won" (the Won is Korea's currency; 500 Won is about 40 cts) * One of her brothers has a pet hedgehog. He's had it for 5 years (191105 VLIVE). * Her second oldest brother is currently (191105 VLIVE) raising a puppy he named Charles. * In third grade, she raised a puppy for about 2 years. It was mutt/mixed breed dog and looked a bit like a Jindo dogs. Her uncle brought it home and she named it "Dia", hoping it would have a very bright life and shine bright like a diamond. * When she watches videos about lizards, she finds them cute but wouldn't want to actually raise one as a pet. She's a bit scared of reptiles. * She thinks it would be neat to have a pet elephant or monkey. * Airpods name: "ong-ae Kim" (from her nickname "Aeong" and her family name)Airpods name * MBTI: ESTJ ; people were surprised that she has the same MBTI as Kim Lip.MTBI * She goes to PC Cafes to play video games. She doesn't play the same video games as Olivia Hye.Orbit 1st Anniversary Chat Event * She plays Tale Runner and uses the female character. * Exercise she's the most confident: squats * She apparently has more bread photos than selfies. If she were to open a social media account, she would spam with bread photos and character photos. * She's not good with horror movies. * Her audition song: CN Blue - Love Light LOONA Studio - 1/3 Hertz (ENGSUB)LOONA STUDIO English Subtitle Transcripts (@gointosubbit) * According to herself:LOONA - Profile rewrite ** Hashtag (that describes her): #Yellow #Aeong ** Team Position: Prankster, aeongie ** Charming Point: Big hands, big eyes, misty voice ** Long-term Goals: Bakery owner, cafe owner, BlockBerry Creative CEO * Food preferences: ** Pizza bread vs. cream bread: cream bread ** Favorite bread: condensed milk bread ** She loves iced americano, even in the winter. ** Cola vs lemon-lime: HyunJin: "Cola!!! But sometimes when I want both I mix them (Cola and lemon-lime). Because I want them together" HyunJin's songs recommendation / songs she'd like to cover / she's listened to:LOONA's Profile rewriteHyunJin & HaSeul - Naver NOW radio broadcast “Because I wanted you to listen to this" (ENGSUB)Mu:fully questionnaire (Halloween 2019)IDOL RADIO EP.502 (SPECIAL DJ LOONA HeeJin & Yves)IDOL RADIO EP.502 recs - explanation thread * Baek Yerin - Lean On Me * BeWhy - Day Day * Billie Eilish - Bad Guy * CRUSH (feat. ZICO) - Cereal * CRUSH - woo ah * DEAN - 21 * HYUKOH - WI ING WI ING (위잉위잉) * HyunJin - Around You * IU - Nagging * Jeremih - oui * Jinsoul - Singing in the Rain * Kehlani - Piece of mind * MAX, Felly - Acid Dreams * Red Velvet - Russian Roulette * Red Velvet - Oh Boy * Song Ji-eun - Twenty-Five (예쁜나이 25살) * Suzy - Ring My Bell * Yves & Chuu - Girl's Talk Her explanations * Song recommendations: ** For Chinese New Year (2019): *** Song Ji-eun - Twenty-Five (예쁜나이 25살)TV Daily: Song recs - Chinese New Year **** Hyunjin: "I'm not 25 yet, but I did want to recommend this song for myself as I turn 20. I think all of the twenties is such a pretty age, not just 25, and I want to recommend it for others who are turning 20 as well. the Korean title is "Twenty-Five, a Pretty Age" ** When you're being nagged: *** IU - NaggingTV Daily: Song recs - When You’re Being Nagged **** Hyunjin: "There's a line that says 'From one to ten all the words are for your own good', and I really identify with that so I recommend this song." ** HyunJin & HaSeul - Naver NOW radio broadcast “Because I wanted you to listen to this”HyunJin & HaSeul - Naver NOW radio broadcast “Because I wanted you to listen to this” *** Jeremih - Oui. **** HyunJin: "Everyone, you can relieve stress by dancing. I recommend this: when you're at home alone at night, turn off all the lights and dance to this song." *** BeWhy - Day Day. **** HyunJin: "I listen to this song a lot at the gym. When I hear it while doing cardio or running, this song makes me want to run more. Everyone, if you listen to this, you too can exercise longer." See also References Navigation pt-br:HyunJin Category:LOONA Category:LOONA 1/3 Category:HyunJin Category:Members